1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of paint cans and in particular, to the cover of the paint can which contains a sump area where paint can collect. The present invention also relates to the field of interlocking paint cans so that one paint can may be securely stacked on top of another paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following 15 prior art patents are relevant to the field of the present invention.    1. U.S. Pat. Des. 400,973 issued on Nov. 10, 1998 to Hall et al. for “DISC-SHAPED CONTAINER WHICH CAN HOLD SORBENT MATERIAL” (hereafter the “Hall patent”).    2. U.S. Pat. Des. 472,145 issued on Mar. 25, 2003 to Nottingham et al. for “PAINT CONTAINER LID” (hereafter the “'145 Nottingham patent”).    3. U.S. Pat. Des. 482,973 issued on Dec. 2, 2003 to Nottingham et al. for “SQUARE PAINT CONTAINER” (hereafter the “'973 Nottingham patent”).    4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,519 issued on Nov. 17, 1953 to Allen for “POURING ATTACHMENT FOR PAINT AND THE LIKE” (hereafter the “Allen patent”).    5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,881 issued on Feb. 17, 1959 to Nichols for “CONTAINER RIM PROTECTOR” (hereafter the “Nichols patent”).    6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,006 issued on Aug. 4, 1959 to Taylo5 for ‘PAINT CAN LID” (hereafter the “Taylor patent”).    7. U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,213 issued on Feb. 18, 1969 to Stephens for “PAINT TYPE CAN AND ATTACHMENT” (hereafter the “Stephens patent”).    8. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,792 issued on Apr. 17, 1973 to Levin for “ATTACHMENT TO RIM OF A PAINT CAN OR THE LIKE” (hereafter the “Levin patent”).    9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,459 issued to Leach on Jan. 26, 1982 for “PAINT CAN RIM COVER AND LID COMBINATION” (hereafter the “Leach patent”).    10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,560 issued to Carter on Feb. 23, 1982 for “PAINT CAN DISPENSING RING ATTACHMENT” (hereafter the “Carter patent”).    11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,500 issued to Rhoads on Sep. 11, 1990 for “SEALING GROOVE COVER” (hereafter the “Rhoads patent”).    12. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,448 issued to Stewart on Jul. 13, 1999 for “PAINT CONTAINER LID”.    13. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,570 issued to Harvey, Sr. on Nov. 13, 1990 for “PROTECTIVE RING FOR USE ON OPEN FRICTION LID CONTAINERS” (hereafter the “Harvey patent”).    14. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,346 issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to Imperato et al. fir “CONTAINER FOR PAINTS AND SIMILAR MATERIALS” (hereafter the “Imperato patent”).    15. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,689 issued on Nov. 10, 1992 to Balson for “RI SEAL FOR PAINT CAN LID” (hereafter the “Balson patent”).
The above patents disclose covering and sealing devices and attachments that address the problem with paint accumulation in the sump area of conventional paint cans. The Figures in the Balson patent, such as FIGS. 11a, 11b and 11c illustrate the recessed lid of traditional paint cans.
None of the prior art patents disclose or suggest a new design of the paint can that actually eliminates the sump area.